Dirty little secret
by Antoshka
Summary: ¿Qué puedes encontrar detrás de las puertas de un salón de clases? Seguramente nada interesante, más que dos amantes disfrutando de su momento íntimo. Algo bastante casual tal vez.


—Peter…—salió aquel susurró cargado de lujuria de forma entrecortada mientras era arremetido contra el escritorio en el cual daba clase todos los días. Sintió como el cuerpo del chico de pelos plateados se encorvó contra su cuerpo y le sonrió de forma socarrona, disfrutando al máximo de la vista que tenía frente a sus ojos, era maravilloso lo que veía, su profesor, Logan, siendo penetrado por él y con gotas de sudor rodando por su velludo cuerpo con cada estocada que daba a su cuerpo.

—Di-dime…—dijo por lo bajo sosteniendo sus glúteos con sus pálidas manos enseñándole a Wolverine sus dientes blancos, mientras que su cuerpo se estremecía una que otra vez, ansioso de poder moverse de forma más rápida.

—Me puedes hacer el favor…

—¿Sí? …—arqueó su ceja, curioso por saber que iba a preguntarle.

—¡¿ME PUEDES HACER EL FAVOR DE QUITARTE LOS AURICULARES CUANDO LO HACEMOS?! — Preguntó a gritos irritado volteando medio cuerpo hacia Peter Maximoff, quien no se había quitado los auriculares ni siquiera desde que habían empezado sus clases, era totalmente fastidioso, más inclusive al escuchar la música que resonaba en ellos, no entendía como aquel mocoso no se estaba quedando sordo con la música tan fuerte.

Esperaba a que se los quitara, pero, en vez de eso, solo notó que hizo unos infantiles pucheros, no podía creer lo aniñado que podía ser este adolescente, que vaya a saber cuántos años debía de tener, mejor no quería averiguarlo, no solo por esto, sino también por haber sido convencido de esta vez ir "abajo", ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso.

—Oh vamos viejo, esta música es inspiradora, además estoy en la mejor parte. —Logan se acarició el entrecejo, más al ver la amplia sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, en serio no podía creerlo.

—Al menos baja el volumen, te quedarás sordo—se volteó quedando cara a cara, sus piernas a los costados del cuerpo del joven Maximoff, quien las tomó y las colocó sobre sus hombros luego de bajar el volumen de la música, escuchándose apenas la melodía del rock.

—Hecho. —retomó las embestidas sosteniendo firmemente en sus manos sus tobillos—¿Cuándo vas a gemir para mí? …—dijo contra sus labios a solo milímetros de ellos, acelerando el movimiento, robándole uno que otro quejido y jadeo a Logan, haciéndole estremecerse de lo bien que se sentía, auditivamente. —Así me gusta—hizo una risilla robando un beso de sus labios, el cual fue correspondido luego de un rato, a la vez que ambos hombres tenían levemente sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus cuerpos apegados se frotaban entremezclando el sudor de los dos.

Y, en ese instante, un gemido escapó de la garganta de Wolverine con sus garras que salieron de forma involuntaria mientras sus parpados se cerraban con fuerza.

 **. . .**

—No te acostumbres a esto. —dijo Logan con su dije serio, vistiéndose y sin sostenerle la mirada a Peter que estaba sentado sobre una mesa, balanceando sus piernas y ya completamente vestido—No vamos a hacerlo cada vez que se te venga en gana, y si llegamos a meternos en problemas, te daré la tunda de tu vida mocoso. ¿Me has entendido? —viró sus ojos hacia a él con su típico ceño fruncido.

—Fuerte y claro. —hizo un gesto con su mano como los soldados, teniendo como respuesta un suspiro resignado de Logan.

—Anda, ya vete de una vez de mi vista. —Peter asintió con su cabeza y de un brinco saltó al suelo para retirar del salón; sin embargo, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se volteó a verlo. 

—Oye viejo.

—¿Qué quieres? —arqueó una ceja mirándolo aun con cierta molestia en su rostro y en su voz.

Una risilla volvió a salir de Quicksilver para seguidamente decir—Te quiero—y con esas palabras se retiró del salón para irse con sus compañeros a disfrutar del receso.

Logan solo pudo negar con su cabeza ante su comentario, aunque una sonrisa salió de su rostro, sabiendo perfectamente que alguno de los dos se volvería a buscar otra vez en algún momento del día.

 _ **«Me voy por ahí una o dos veces, solo para estar contigo.»**_


End file.
